Abby's Secret Life
by KellyRoxton
Summary: Some friends from Abby’s past appear, leaving Gibbs wondering what she is hiding… Gibbs/Abby
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Abby's Secret Life  
**Rating**: PG-13 for now, will probably end up higher  
**Summary**: Some friends from Abby's past appear, leaving Gibbs wondering what she is hiding…  
**Author's Note**: Borrowing the characters from NCIS to play around with just for a little while. I'm pretty sure no one will really mind. Gibbs & Abby story. Thank you to Amy for all of your help.

* * *

Abby groaned when the alarm clock rang to wake her up.

"Gah, it feels like I just crawled into bed three hours ago," Abby mumbled into her pillow as she reached over to hit the snooze button. "Well, three hours was pushing it, two would have been closer to the mark…"

When the alarm went off fifteen minutes later she finally got up and started her morning routine.

Forty-five minutes later she was on her way to work. She glanced in the rearview mirror; her eyes looked like she had been out clubbing all night. She giggled at the thought of her co-workers finding out where she really was. She didn't plan to let them find out.

* * *

It was a quiet morning for a Friday. Tony was picking on Ziva and McGee was working on upgrading the computer system yet again.

By the time Gibbs made his appearance it was an all out war between Ziva and Tony, both trying to get reservations for the new club that was opening up - "Captain Jack's". So far there was no luck for either agent and with a hundred dollar bet riding on this win they were getting pretty desperate.

Gibbs, getting a little annoyed with all the bantering going on, decided to go and visit Ducky. As he was just about to turn the corner he heard Director Shepard call out, "Gibbs, please wait."

Ziva, Tony and McGee all stopped what they were doing, thinking that an assignment would be forthcoming. Not really paying too much attention to the man standing with the Director.

Gibbs walked back over and waited for Jen to make the introductions, curious to see what was going on.

"Special Agent Gibbs, I'd like you to meet Alex LeBeau, who has been given special permission to tour our facility. Since your team is not working an active case at the moment, please show our guest around." She also gave Gibbs a look that said, 'do it'.

Gibbs, giving the director a nod and a cheeky smile, said, "Sure, Director, I'm on my way to autopsy right now. Right this way, Alex LeBeau." Gibbs turned and walked away and Alex started following behind him.

Alex turned to the Director. "Thanks, Madame Director, you have been very helpful," and when he turned around he barely saw Gibbs entering the elevator. He had to race to catch up. Tony, Ziva were laughing behind their hands when the Director turned to face them. She turned to McGee, who had an awestruck look on his face.

"I'm glad someone in this department knows who Alex is. You can close your mouth now, Tim, and when he does come back up I'm sure you will act accordingly." She patted him on his arm and walked away.

"What the 'hey' does that mean, McGee?" Ziva asked impatiently.

"I think you mean heck, Ziva. Yeah, McGee, who is that guy?" Tony said, taking a seat in his chair.

"Tony, with all the movies and shows you watch I am surprised you don't know who Mr. LeBeau is. He's written a few books which are currently being made into movies. He also has a hand in quite a few other industries. He won a Tony award for a musical a few years ago. He was just on that interview show last night talking about his career and his next move. Also, that club you have been trying to get into all morning is his club. I hope I'll get a chance to ask him a few questions, author to author." McGee started walking over to the elevator to head down to Abby's lab.

Tony and Ziva decided to tag along. Tony wanted to see the reaction Alex had when he saw their Goth Lab technician.

"This should be sweet," Tony stated, rubbing his hands together.

"Sweet? I don't understand, Tony. They were not eating anything," Ziva said, looking from Tony to McGee for a translation.

McGee gave Ziva the best explanation he could think of. "I think Tony means that he's wondering what Alex will think when he sees Abby." McGee smiled at Ziva and she nodded her head.

* * *

Abby was on the phone when they entered the lab, so they took up positions to wait for her to get off the phone. Tony hopped up on one of the counters. McGee took his normal stool and Ziva just leaned against the counter that Tony had hopped up on.

Abby gave them a slight wave and went back to her conversation.

"Sam, it was a long night and it will be even longer tonight." She was nodding her head while listening.

"I've explained all that to you. The arrangement will work out, seriously. When has it ever failed?" she giggled into the phone.

"Yes, I remember that one. Okay so I have one flub up on my record with you. Who was the one who wanted to use those handcuffs in the first place? You're just lucky I'm double jointed and was able to maneuver out of them, otherwise you would have had some serious explaining to do." The look Tony was giving her made her laugh out loud and then they all began to laugh. When Abby saw Gibbs enter the lab she gave him a cheeky grin, but as soon as she spotted who was directly behind Gibbs, the laughter died in her throat.

"Sam, I gotta go. People are here to see me, and since I'm at my paying job I have things to do," she turned her back on everyone and whispered.

"Yes, all three plus the silver haired fox, and a visitor that I think you were actually calling me about." She listened a few more seconds, then, "Okay, I'll see you tonight."

Smiling brightly, Abby turned around. "Good morning, one and all," she said while walking over to where Gibbs was standing. He was just about to introduce Abby to Alex.

"Ah, Mr. LeBeau, I was wondering when you would use your so called star status to appear here? If you wanted to see where I worked all you had to do was simply ask. I would have gladly met you and shown you around." Upon hearing this McGee almost fell out of his chair.

"Ah, Ms. Sciuto, as utterly charming as ever." He walked over, took Abby's hand and brought it to his mouth.

Gibbs felt a knot in his gut; there was some tension between the two of them that made him wonder what was going on. He was about to interrupt when a cell phone rang out.

"LeBeau," he said as he was walking towards a corner, listening intently.

"Yes." He turned and looked at Abby with a sneaky smile on his face.

"Don't bother with that, I will handle her." He closed the phone and ended the call.

LeBeau walked over to where Gibbs was standing. "Thank you, Special Agent Gibbs, for the tour of your facility. It will come in handy for one of the novels I am currently working on. I would also like to invite your full team and of course Director Shepard to the grand opening of my new club, Captain Jack's, this evening. It's a black tie affair, and the festivities will probably start around nine. Ms. Sciuto knows more of the particulars of the event if you'd like to know anything else. I'll reserve a table for you. If someone would be so kind as to escort me out of this building, I would be most grateful."

McGee practically tripped over himself to offer his assistance to the man. Tony and Ziva rolled their eyes at each other. Noticing how Gibbs was looking at Abby, they decided to take their leave also.

Right before LeBeau walked through the door, he turned again towards Abby. "Oh, and one more thing. The black halter with the split up the side should do nicely." LeBeau, noticing Gibbs making a fist, decided to take his leave while raising an eyebrow in Abby's direction.

Once they heard the ding of the elevator, Gibbs turned to Abby, waiting for an explanation. She didn't meet Gibbs' eyes, she just walked into her office and sat in her chair. He followed and leaned against her desk, waiting.

Abby thought to herself, _he's going to have one long wait if he thinks I'm going to talk about this. _She put her head in her hands and without looking at Gibbs muttered, "Gibbs, I would like to take the rest of the day off. It's pretty quiet here today."

Gibbs just stayed where he was and waited. A few minutes passed and finally Abby couldn't take it any longer. She looked up and saw that Gibbs had been watching her for the past few minutes. Meeting his eyes with her own, he sensed that she was not going to spill, and nodded, pulling her out of her chair and into his arms.

Wrapped in his arms, Abby could only think of one word to describe the feeling: _heaven._ If time could just stop right now she would be grateful. Right before he began to pull away, Gibbs placed a gentle kiss near her ear, then whispered to her, "I'm here for you, Abs, any time you need to talk, day or night." One more gentle kiss, and he pulled back. On his way to the office door he paused for a moment. "Leave when you want. I'll see you tonight at the club." Then with a nod to her he headed out of the lab and back to the bullpen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: I don't own the characters. Hope you still enjoy this next chapter. Thank you to my GREAT beta Amy who has been very busy but managed to get this posted. Hugs all around I hope you all are enjoying this.

* * *

Abby left the office soon after Gibbs, wondering what Alex was up to. He knew her feelings about keeping this part of her life a secret from the team - they almost found it when they were looking into her background during the whole Mikel Mawher fiasco. Letting out a big sigh she rested her head against the steering wheel as thoughts of her past swirled in her mind. Pushing the memories back, she started the car and headed for her apartment.

Meanwhile, back in the office, Tony and Ziva were fighting over whose turn it was to buy lunch. McGee was staring at his computer screen thinking about Alex LeBeau. He'd answered most of Tim's questions. The ones that were left unanswered were the ones concerning Abby.

Gibbs walked over to his desk and was just about to sit down when he turned on his heel and headed for the stairs. He needed to speak with Jen about this LeBeau character.

Pausing outside the door he raised his hand to knock, shaking his head for a moment and wondering why he didn't just storm in there and get his answers. After his knock he heard a faint, "Come in."

Director Shepard almost fell out of her chair when she realized who had knocked on the door.

"Jethro, I'm shocked! Did you get knocked on the head again?" With a cheeky smile she settled back into her chair, waiting for the riot act Gibbs was probably going to give her after that little tour assignment she had given him earlier. Which reminded her…

"Where is out guest, Jethro? I hope you didn't lock him in a closet somewhere."

Gibbs settled himself in the chair across from her desk and waited for her to get it all out. He was still trying to figure out some of the pieces of the puzzle. Thinking of a different tactic to take with Jen, he informed her of that evening's invitation.

"Jen, my team's been invited to the opening of LeBeau's new club this evening. You, too. He had a phone call while in Abby's lab and had to leave, so McGee showed him the way out." Gibbs settled back in the chair, waiting for the explanation to come.

"Well, that sounds like you treated our guest very well, Jethro. I'm pleased with this outcome. I have heard that his clubs are something to experience. I'll have to find out when the others are going." Her gaze drifted away from his.

As Gibbs observed her, wondering where her thoughts had gone, he figured he'd better mention that it was black tie. She smiled. "It's been a couple of months since I have had to attend a black tie event. Thank you for getting us this invitation, Jethro. I think it will do your team some good to go out and have a good time." Jen smiled at him.

"Actually, Jen, I think it is Abby we should thank for this invitation." Gibbs watched her very closely to see any trace of her knowing what was going on.

"Abby? Hmmm. You know, Jethro, it was very strange how this whole tour was set up and he wanted full access to our site. All the different areas. She does have that personality that just draws you to her. Of course it did take me forever to earn her forgiveness for hiring that assistant. I'll have to call her to see what she will be wearing this evening." Jen started to reach for the phone.

Gibbs stood up, sensing that Jen had no real information for him concerning LeBeau. As he was walking over to the door he casually mentioned that Abby had left and she could probably reach her by cell, then closed the door gently behind him. Another first for this day, Jen noted as she reached for the phone to call Abby.

* * *

Abby was the last to arrive at the club. Everyone had already taken up positions around the table. Gibbs had his back to the wall so he could observe the room. On his left was Ducky, then Jenny, Tony, Ziva, and finally McGee.

Since Gibbs had the advantage of being able to see the whole room, he was the first to spot Abby heading towards their table. She was wearing an outfit that took his breath away and made him have thoughts that he had been trying to ignore for years.

She was greeted by many people as she made her way over. The rest of the table had finally noticed her come in and just as she was a few tables away Alex LeBeau stopped her and whispered something in her ear that made her turn abruptly and head for a side door. Alex LeBeau made his way over to the table.

"Greetings friends from NCIS. I hope you are enjoying your evening so far. It's a little early and the entertainment for the evening has hit a little snafu. So we're going to have the dancing for a little longer." Alex extended a hand towards the director. "May I have this dance Director Shepard?"

"Only as long as you call me Jenny, Mr. LeBeau," Jenny said as she rose from her chair.

Alex took her hand in his as he said, "Then please call me Alex, Jenny."

Just then a waiter brought over a tray full of appetizers. "Mr. LeBeau ordered these for you. Enjoy."

Abby arrived a few minutes later at the table. "Hey, all!" A chorus of 'Abby!'s followed.

Ducky was the first to compliment her on her appearance. "Abigail, my dear, you look quite fetching in that outfit. As much as I love you in your pigtails, your hair looks adorable in that up sweep."

Abby blushed at the compliment. "Why, thank you, Ducky, I love that bow tie. Is it new?" She gave everyone little hugs as she made her way to the table. Gibbs could have sworn that when she got to him she hesitated. As she was pulling away he was getting up at the same time prolonging the hug. She looked at him questioningly and he just tilted his head and gave her that half smile that made her heart pound even harder in her chest.

Gibbs reached around her and pulled out the chair for her. As she sat down she could have sworn she felt fingers lightly slide up her back and goose bumps broke out all over her arms. She looked towards Gibbs who was looking away.

"Abby, this place is great! How long have you known Alex LeBeau?" Ziva asked.

"I met Alex while I was in college. He was a professor there I was curious about his class, so I took it. He was in the middle of writing his first book. He wanted an assistant and I applied for the job. So I would say I've known him a little over ten years. Is that the dress you wore when you played the assassin? I think you look great in that color." Ziva smiled at Abby, taking the hint to change the subject. With a knowing nod, she turned and started a conversation with McGee about the music reminding her of that movie they watched the other night. Tony decided to go and chat up a girl two tables away.

Abby rolled her eyes, watching Tony. Looking at Ducky, she grinned. "Tony sure knows how to pick the wrong girl to flirt with." Abby pointed out the very muscular guy at the bar who was making his way back to the table. "That's Joe. He's the bouncer here and also Denise's fiancé. Plus he just noticed Tony." Abby grinned and looked over to Gibbs, who was watching the scene play out with a look of amusement on his face.

Jenny and Alex were making their way back to the table when Tony caught their eye. He made his way over to Jenny and asked her to dance to get away from the situation. Alex continued on to the table.

"Abby, come and dance," Alex said as he took her hand to pull her to her feet. She looked a little startled but followed him to the dance floor. Ziva could feel the tension radiating off of Gibbs, and decided to take a breather from the table. "Tim, I love this song. Would you please square me around the floor?"

"I think you mean circle or possibly spin around the floor. Our minds are running along the same line. Shall we?" He held out his hand to her.

Ducky noticed Gibbs' hand tighten on his drink. "Jethro, you have plenty of opportunity to ask Abby for a dance this evening. Just take one bit of advice from me. Please tell that charming young woman how you feel, soon, or you will be kicking yourself when you lose her." Gibbs shot Ducky a look that spoke volumes.

"Ducky, I don't want to hurt her. I'm not what she needs. Everything I touch turns to dust." Gibbs finished his drink in one swallow. "I'm going to go and get another drink. Would you like one?" Gibbs started to push himself away from the table, but Ducky's voice stopped him. "Jethro, if only you would let her in. You need her as much as she needs you." Gibbs pretended not to hear as he headed to the bar.

* * *

Abby watched the scene over at the table, wondering what was going on. She was too far away to be able to lip read.

"Alex, why are you pushing this? I told you last night to stay out of this, and there you were today appearing in my office. What game are you playing?" He pulled back a little and raised her chin so he could look her in the eye.

"You need to know either way, my Abby girl. By ripping the band-aid off and looking to see what's underneath. You need to know, so that you can either move on with your life or find happiness in those arms. Whatever happens, we will all be around more for you. Every time one of us needs you, you're always hopping a plane to get to us. Now it's our turn to be here for you." Abby's eyes started to fill with tears, and she pulled Alex close.

"Thank you, Alex. For making me face this. Whatever the outcome, at least I'll know," Abby said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "I think it's time for some alcohol and some fun. Go back and see if the guys are finished or if they need my help again. It's been awfully quiet back there." She gave Alex a sassy smile and headed towards the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: To my wonderful beta Amy who if she wasn't involved in this story with me this chapter would not have happened quite so fast.

To all my reviewers: thank you!! You honor me with your words and I'd like this opportunity to say Thank you... Enjoy...

I love borrowing the characters they are such fun to take out and play with.

* * *

The bartender noticed that Abby was making her way over to him and automatically started mixing up an Abbytastic drink for her. It included a lot of alcohol, a little fruit juice and a paper umbrella full of fruit.

"Hey, Sam, can I have my..." Before she could say 'usual', he placed it on the counter before her. Grinning, she ducked behind the bar and gave him a hug, which he returned tenfold.

"After this morning's phone call I thought you might need an Abbytastic. I didn't realize where he had gone till you said something while we were talking. Sorry, girl - I would have warned you, had I known. Up late last night? You two were still talking when I went to bed, and then you were off to work before any of us were even awake. I would give anything to have the sleep habits you have." Abby gave him a soft smile.

"Sam, it's okay. Alex and I talked a little while ago, and it's time to face the music. I'll never tell him, and I'll deny it forever, but sometimes he's brilliant. Thanks for my drink." She turned to walk away, but Sam reached out and tugged her back to him, whispering something in her ear that made Abby blush and push him away from her.

"Mule!" Abby called to him over her shoulder, heading back towards Gibbs.

"Nag!" Sam replied. Abby stopped short and turned towards Sam, giving him an evil _I'm gonna get even _look. He just grinned and headed toward another waiting customer.

Abby made her way over to Gibbs, who had been watching the whole interaction between her and Sam with curious eyes, trying to piece everything together. There were a million questions running through his head, but he figured he'd just wait until Abby was ready to provide him with answers.

"Gibbs, have I told you that you would give ol' 007 a run for his money in that tux?" Abby said, taking a sip of her drink. Nervously, she started playing with the little fruit-laden umbrella, not really able to meet his eyes. Reaching over, Gibbs placed his hand over hers to stop the movement.

"Abby, you're fidgeting - more so than usual. Want to share what's going on?" he said, and she finally looked up into those mesmerizing eyes.

Sam walked over and placed a mug of hot coffee in front of Gibbs, who in turn gave Sam a raised eyebrow. Sam shrugged his shoulders and said, "I figured if you were going to be Abby's dad tonight, you'd need this." Abby let out a laugh until she saw Gibbs' face.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, it's okay. He just means 'Designated Abby Driver', aka DAD. Usually after evenings at the clubs I am asleep on my feet, and tonight with a few Abbytastics I'll need someone to make sure I get home safe and sound. After the past few days it will feel wonderful to get in to my own bed, my black satin sheets are just calling me. I love the nice cool feeling when you first get in and stretch out." She gazed at him with her doe eyes as Gibbs visibly sighed. Abby made a mental note for later. Looking down, she realized that they were somewhat holding hands… She glanced back up to see Gibbs also looking at their entwined fingers. He turned his palm over, and Abby could feel his calluses and how rough his hands really were from working with the boat. She felt a shiver run through her again, imagining what those hands would feel like on her body.

Gibbs, seeing her shiver, smirked to himself and figured he'd test the boundaries a little. He started rubbing little circles on the underside of her wrist, feeling the goose bumps rise on her flesh as he leaned in to whisper something in her ear. A loud drum roll interrupted him.

Alex was up on stage, asking everyone to find their seats. With a sigh, Gibbs picked up the coffee with one hand and placed the other on Abby's lower back, ushering her back to the others.

When everyone had taken their seats, Alex looked towards Abby's table. She gave him a slight nod.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you all for coming to my private party to celebrate the opening of this club. I owe so much to all of my employees, and quite a few of my friends that are in attendance tonight. But there is one person in particular that I owe the world to. Without her loyalty, support and - most of all - hugs, I don't know how I would have gotten through the loss of my wife of twenty-five years, and my son, who was days away from marrying her. No matter how hard I pushed her away, she pushed back twice as hard. I'm not proud to admit, I turned to the bottle. It might seem odd that a recovering alcoholic is opening clubs around the country - I guess it's something you'd be more likely to see on a TV show. Little do you know that all the money that is taken in here is given away to charity, and that no one ever leaves this club so inebriated that they cannot drive. If one slips through, I always have a cab company on call, and I pay to have them brought home and then picked up in the morning to come back and get their car, free of charge. So please enjoy yourself this evening, and drink responsibly. And please raise your glass to honor the girl who may not be my daughter officially, but always will be in my heart: Abigail Sciuto." Everyone raised their glasses towards Abby, and after they had taken their sip they started to applaud.

Abby looked over to Gibbs, who was staring at her with an expression on her face she couldn't quite read. She turned back towards Alex, not wanting to face the questions Gibbs and his team probably had.

Alex motioned to people behind him, and was handed two banjos. "Now, Abby agreed to play in the band tonight, but there is something we haven't done in a very long time. Abby, could you please come up here, and we'll pluck out our favorite tune together again to honor their memory?" Alex stepped off the stage and walked over to Abby. He reached forward and took her hand in his, and the table heard him when he said, "It's time, Abby. Time to relive the memories and to celebrate their lives." Abby followed like a little puppy, no emotion crossing her face.

She sat down on the stool closest to their table, taking the banjo Alex offered - black, and covered in skulls and crossbones. He took his seat and started to pluck the first few cords of 'Dueling Banjos'.

Abby just had a vacant look on her face. Alex started again without any response from Abby. Gibbs pushed his chair back, and was just about to go up and get Abby off the stage when he heard the echoing reply from Abby's banjo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**: Thanks to Amy my lovely beta, who takes time out of her own busy life to read, review and make suggested changes. The characters do not belong to me but I like borrowing them for my story.

To my reviewers, thank you for the lovely reviews. They give me goosebumps everytime I get a message in my in-box that says you've got mail and I see it's a lovely review. Thank you so much. I'm glad your enjoying the story.

* * *

Abby felt numb when Alex handed her the banjo; it seemed as if her mind was lost in a flash of memories. They flew by as she heard the opening bars of the music, and she blanked for a few seconds. She could feel all eyes on her – in the corner of her vision she saw Gibbs get out of his seat. Alex had said it was time. They used to tease her with this song, Alex and AJ. Every time they went away on vacation, she was always woken by this annoying melody, even though she complained that it drove her bonkers. It was a fitting way to honor AJ's memory, together with his father.

She remembered playing this for Alex and Sara for their wedding anniversary, two weeks before the crash. Abby had worked really hard to learn this song. Of course, it had been so much fun learning it with AJ.

She would be leaning against AJ while they were sitting on the floor, the banjo across her lap and his arms around her. They would play for awhile, but always ended up with lessons ending early. There was no wonder it took her a long time to learn the song. Little did AJ know that after their first few lessons she had taught herself, while he was busy at work and she had free time from college classes.

She was brought out of the memories by hearing the opening of the tune again, and she knew that it was time to join in. Slowly her fingers echoed Alex's call, and the duel of the banjos began.

The intensity of the music felt wonderful, and the audience could feel the challenge in the room as each player tried to outdo the other. Abby started to relax into the music, and her fingers just flew over the strings. They were nearing the end, and everyone was so lost in the intensity of the two playing their song that when the final note hit the air there was a long moment of silence. Then the spectators all jumped to their feet, applauding wildly.

Sliding off the stool, Abby handed her banjo over to Alex with a curtsy to the audience. She walked over to the keyboards and took up her place behind them. At her nod to the others, the band, Abby included, began a rock mix which had even Gibbs tapping his foot along.

Most of the NCIS party found its way onto the dance floor. Gibbs decided to go and get some more coffee – he had to admit that it was better than at some of the local coffee joints, and he was curious to see what brand it was.

Alex watched Gibbs make his way over to the bar and decided that with Abby busy, he'd have a chance to converse with the man.

"Special Agent Gibbs. Sorry about all the subterfuge this morning. I have to admit that I was curious. She has spoken of you all so very often, and with McGee's book… I just had to walk around." Alex stuck out his hand for Gibbs to shake.

"Ditch the 'Special Agent' – it's just Gibbs. Yes, you do have me at a disadvantage here. She has never spoken about any of this." Gibbs looked down at his coffee, wishing it was something a lot stronger.

"Gibbs, you met her before college, and you have been connected to each others lives, but you did lose touch for a few important years. Then your offer of a position at NCIS came at the time when she needed to get away from everything. So off she went. Her time with all of you has done wonders for her." Alex motioned to Sam for a refill of his drink.

Sam topped off both drinks and earned a nod from Gibbs for not even having to ask.

"Mr. LeBeau-" Gibbs started, but Alex interrupted.

"Alex, if you please, Gibbs." Gibbs nodded in acknowledgment.

"This night has brought on so many questions, I'm not sure which to start with first." Gibbs said, sipping his coffee.

"Well, Gibbs I'm going to decline answering any questions concerning Abby. I think she'll want to answer them herself. That girl can make your life hell if you interfere in anything. I have a feeling that my little stunt this morning will result in some form of torture. Which I admit I rightly deserve." Alex said.

"I respect that Alex. Then, could you just answer me one question, not concerning Abby?" Alex nodded. "What kind of coffee is this, and where can I get some?"

Alex and Gibbs began to laugh, not noticing that the band had stopped playing and were on a break, and Abby was standing behind the two most important men in her life.

"Should this scene make me a little nervous?" Abby asked, reaching in between them to grab the fresh Abbytastic drink Sam had placed on the bar. "Thanks, Sam. I forgot how thirsty playing on stage makes me." She started swaying to the recorded music blasting from the speakers. "So, what are we talking about?"

All of a sudden there was a little commotion going on across the room, at the entrance to the club. Alex excused himself to find out what was going on.

At the same time, Britta, a close friend of Abby's, popped over. "Hey Abby, I think you should find two strong arms and get out on that dance floor, because I have a feeling that what's at the door is something you had a hand in."

Abby grabbed Gibbs' wrist, checking the time on his watch. "Damn, they are way early." Giving Gibbs the most innocent look ever, she asked, "Wanna dance, Boss Man?" There was no way that he was going to say no, but he also wanted to start getting some questions answered.

"On one condition, Abby. That you start answering my questions. The first one being what is happening over at the door." Abby glanced over her shoulder and saw the commotion still going on. She finished her drink in one go and gave Gibbs a cheeky smile.

"Sure, Gibbs," she said, as she wrapped her hand around his and started walking towards the floor.

Abby was grinning because it was an upbeat song and there was little chance of talking. Just as they reached the middle of the floor, the music changed, and a slow, romantic ballad started playing. _Aww, man, does someone have it in for me!_ Abby thought to herself.

Slowly she turned and Gibbs gently took her hands and pulled her closer, feeling Abby tense up a little. Little did she know that Gibbs was feeling just as self-conscious. Placing his hand on her lower back, he felt where the V of her dress ended, and his fingers just itched to trace the V up and down, up and down… Shaking his head, he gave Abby a look that said, 'I'm waiting for answers.' Shrugging, Abby began to speak.

"Well, to answer your question about the scene at the door, Alex is dealing with a couple of the local restaurants that are here to deliver all the food that I charged to his credit card earlier today. Yeah I know, it's a trick from college, but after what he pulled this morning, I thought it was fitting. And I'm sure his guests won't say no to a little snack!" Gibbs started chuckling along with Abby, and during this brief moment of hilarity he pulled Abby closer without realizing it.

Abby relished the feelings running through her body. To see him let out a natural laugh was priceless.

Suddenly there was a booming voice calling for her. "Sciuto, front and center!" Alex yelled from the door to the club. Abby only grinned and waved at him as Tony, Ziva, Ducky and Jenny surrounded Abby.

"Hey, Boss, what's going on?" Tony asked, looking curiously at Abby, who was grinning from ear to ear.

As Gibbs was about to answer Tony, Abby's friend Britta popped over and passed a set of keys to her.

"Car's out back, Abby, all fueled up and ready to go. I'll play the rest of the night for ya. Take care, and make sure Handsome here treats my wheels with respect. I'll talk with you tomorrow, just not too early. I have a feeling it will be a late night tonight." She hugged Abby quickly and motioned for them to leave out the back.

With a hug and a wave to everyone, they were on their way, not realizing they hadn't stopped holding hands.

Abby led the way to Britta's car and Gibbs opened her door for her, waiting for her to get settled before closing it. With a grin that could stop traffic, he got into the driver's seat, fastened his seatbelt, and they were off.

"So, how many restaurants did you order food from, Abby?" Gibbs said, a chuckle in his voice.

"Five, Gibbs. Greek, Chinese, Thai, Italian, and German. Enough food for the entire party tonight." Her giggles made her voice sound breathy, and Gibbs' hands tightened on the steering wheel.

A silence fell over the car as they neared the exit to Abby's apartment. Gibbs indicated to make the turn-off, but Abby reached over and placed a hand on his arm.

"Gibbs, could I stay at your place tonight? I have a feeling I will be ambushed at my place after everything is locked up. Guess I'll have to wait another night to sleep in those nice cooling black satin sheets." Glancing over at her, Gibbs decided that this was probably the best decision – they'd be able to talk without being interrupted.

"Okay, Abs, but you're taking the couch." Gibbs said, smiling to himself.

"Gibbs, I'm not going to take you out of your bed, I'll take the cou-" Stopping mid sentence, Abby was shocked.

"Cat got your tongue, Abby?" Gibbs said, and Abby's heart skipped a beat at the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Oh, you..." she said, laughing. "Not very gentlemanly, Gibbs."

"I never pretended to be," he replied, amused. Abby enjoyed the moment, knowing that the next few hours things would probably get heavy. A little light-hearted banter with the silver haired fox who secretly stole her heart was never a bad thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Author's note: Thank you all for reading and all the encouragement that you have sent me in pm's and your reviews are great. This chapter has been overhauled by my beta she's such a great help to me so -claps hands- for Amy.

Thank you so very much. Enjoy.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Gibbs' house. Abby rolled her shoulders as they entered.

"If it's okay with you, Gibbs, I'd like to take a shower." Gibbs nodded, and Abby started to climb the stairs to the bathroom.

"Abby, unless you want a bath you'll have to shower in the en-suite off my bedroom. T-shirts and running shorts are in my third drawer. Help yourself."

Gibbs headed to the living room to make up the couch. Even though he'd teased Abby earlier, there was no way she was sleeping there. As he walked out to the kitchen, his thoughts ran to Abby – upstairs, alone, in his bedroom; her hands moving through his clothes, searching for something to sleep in tonight.

He heard the shower come on, and a groan made it past his lips. _Think of anything else, just not the person getting in the shower. _

Abby, on the other hand, was thrilled with the chance to get clothes out of his dresser. Taking only a pair of shorts from the drawer, she grabbed the shirt that Gibbs had worn last night from the bed. Holding the shirt to her nose, she inhaled the scent that was just his.

She got undressed and left her dress on the chair by the bathroom door.

* * *

Downstairs, Gibbs was making some breakfast for the two of them. Hearing the shower shutting off, he pushed down the button for the toaster.

"Oh, Gibbs, it smells wonderful. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I was halfway down the stairs." Making her way to the stove, Abby tried to sneak a piece of bacon off the nearby plate.

"I saw that, Abs. It will be ready in a few minutes - why don't you grab something to drink? I have the coffee on, but I wasn't sure if you'd want any." Gibbs grinned, knowing she'd take another piece of bacon off the plate as soon as his back was turned.

Gibbs flipped the omelet over in the pan and plated it up, cutting it in half. Hearing the toaster pop up, he buttered the toast and took the plates to the table.

Abby opted for some OJ from the fridge.

"Looks yummy, Gibbs." Abby leaned over and gave Gibbs a peck on his cheek.

Gibbs wanted to start asking questions, but didn't know what to ask first, and so decided to begin after they were done eating.

A few minutes later, while they were cleaning up, Abby began talking. "Tonight a lot of things I have never told you came out. I'm surprised you haven't tried to interrogate me," she said, looking up at him while he dried one of the plates.

"Abby, earlier today I let you know that I'm here for you. I also know that we are alike in the fact that if we don't want to answer a personal question, we won't." He finished drying the dish and put it away, then took her hands from the water. He started drying them.

"Let's leave these till morning and go sit in the den. I made up your couch, and I just want to sit down." Not letting go of one of her hands he led her to the couch.

With a big sigh, Abby decided to start talking. "Tonight you found out that I took a job as Alex's assistant. What you didn't find out was that Alex came to my rescue one night after I was leaving the library at school, walking towards the house where I was renting a room. A man attacked me - he pulled me behind these bushes, and he had a knife. I wasn't going quietly - I figured he was going to kill me. So I fought back. Alex heard the commotion and beat the guy to a pulp. He hadn't realized that I had been stabbed quite a few times." Abby didn't realize it, but she had started to rub where one of the scars was on her side.

"I don't remember much other than Alex pulling the guy off of me, and then security came and I was taken to the hospital. That's where I met AJ. He was on duty in the ER - he was a nurse. They fixed me up… I had to spend a few days in the hospital. They did try to reach you, but I don't think whichever ex-wife was around then gave you the messages. Once Alex found out that I was pretty much a loner and Gloria was across the country, he took me home with him. Sara was like a second mother to me." Abby stopped for a few minutes and leaned into Gibbs, who hugged her and started rubbing circles on her lower back.

"Abby, I'm sorry I let you down. I didn't know… if I had, nothing would have kept me from you. I woul-" Reaching up, Abby placed a finger on his lips.

"Shhhhh, Gibbs, I know. I could have tried harder, too. You gave me other numbers to contact you by, but I knew you were busy. So I let Alex, Sara and AJ help me through. For the next few weeks, I had to go and testify about what happened. I lost my room because I couldn't afford the rent. AJ offered me a room at his place… at first we were platonic roommates for almost six months. Then they wanted me to go on vacation with them, around Thanksgiving, and you had just cancelled that trip you were planning because you were trying to find that child-murderer. So I went with them, and I fell in love over beer and banjo music." Abby stretched out her legs and turned so she was lying half on the couch and half in his arms. Gibbs had put his feet up on the coffee table and was enjoying the feeling of holding Abby close to him.

"A couple months later, he proposed. We decided on a simple wedding. Then two weeks before the ceremony… Alex and I were still at school. I was finishing up my last exam before graduation, and then we were meeting Sara and AJ at one of the places we liked to go... They were on their way to meet us when a drunk driver hit them. It wasn't even five o'clock, and this drunk stole our happiness away." Abby started really crying, and Gibbs just held her tighter. He started rubbing her back again, and she calmed down, and then it seemed like she was drifting off.

Gibbs gathered her in his arms and carried her upstairs to bed. He settled her on the mattress and was just about to leave when Abby grabbed his hand. "Please, Gibbs, could you stay till I fall asleep again?" He could never say no to those eyes when they looked like that. He got on top of the covers. Abby gave him a funny look. "I thought I was gonna have the couch tonight?"

Chuckling softly, Gibbs just kissed her forehead and pulled her close. With a big sigh, Abby finally relaxed. For the next few minutes, Gibbs kept thinking, _one more minute then I'll leave… this just feels so good_. He fell asleep a few minutes after that, with a serene smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I'm taking a little bit of Liberty with this story I might not have all my medical right but please give me artistic license.

Thanks to Amy for taking time out to beta my story. She also knows how to turn the heat up in the bedroom scenes. Three cheers for Amy. Also a shout out to Mish - I'm here whenever you need me.

* * *

Abby woke first, and when she opened her eyes she was amazed at the position they were in. There wasn't a part of their bodies that wasn't touching. _Oh my - is that his thigh right between my legs?! _Oh, the thought of Gibbs between her legs… She wanted to just push him over and straddle his waist, to kiss him and finally admit what she felt for him…

Not realizing it, she started moving her left hand, which was near his right ear. Her fingers absentmindedly ran through his hair as her mind wandered further away, into a fantasy that she had been having more and more lately. It always went the same:

_She's visiting Gibbs and he's working on his boat, and he looks up and their eyes meet. Then he pulls on her hand, tugging her into his arms, and the way he's looking at her just makes her melt. It takes forever for him to finally make a move, but finally he's leaning into her, and…_

That was where she always stopped the thoughts.

Unbeknownst to Abby, Gibbs had been awake for the past few minutes, woken by her fingers running through his hair. He lay still, watching the emotions play across her face. He wanted to lean forward and catch her lips with his, then press her down into the mattress and kiss all thoughts out of her head…

His eyes drifted down from her thoughtful face, to the curve of her breast just peeking out through the neck of the shirt she wore. And suddenly he was thinking of way more than kissing…

Closing his eyes and pushing the thoughts out of his mind, trying to calm down his body, Gibbs started to move around as if he was waking up, not realizing that he was pulling her closer.

Wide eyes looked into his, and he tried to seem sleepy, although he'd never felt more awake. "Afternoon, Gibbs." Abby said quietly. She'd been working with him for years and knew he wasn't a morning person. The quiet approach was probably safer.

Laughing, Gibbs pulled her into a tighter embrace. "Did you think I was going to bite your head off if you talked louder?" Abby nodded her head shyly. Laughing into her neck, Gibbs started to explain.

"You try dealing with DiNozzo's childish antics first thing in the morning. You'd probably act like a bear, too. But on the mornings where I wake to find a beautiful woman in my bed… now that starts my day off right." Abby looked up, speechless.

"Oh you, you... you flatterer," she said, trying to push him away.

Gibbs decided he didn't want to let her go just yet, and pulled her closer to him. As he moved his thigh again, just right, Abby's mind was dragged back to where they were, and a blush started to creep up on her face.

"Ya think? I've heard that flattery will get me everywhere," he said as he started to tickle Abby. She shrieked and started squirming, and suddenly Gibbs was right where he wanted to be, hovering over Abby who was underneath him, those wide doe eyes looking up at him.

"Gib-" She kept laughing. "Bathr-" More laughing... Abby had to get away from him; the bathroom was calling. Otherwise there was going to be an accident very soon.

"Oh, Jethro." Stopping abruptly, Gibbs pulled back and looked into her eyes. Abby had a smirk on her face.

"Glad something finally worked." Pushing him back, she couldn't resist giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She then proceeded to get up.

"Otherwise we would be washing your sheets today. Of course I'd rather just buy a nice set of dark blue satin sheets – they'd work well with your decorating. They would also bring out your eyes." Grinning wickedly she disappeared into the hallway, heading for the guest bathroom.

Poking her head back in, she said, "We leave in twenty minutes, Gibbs - I'd like to change clothes, plus we have to switch cars back." Then she was gone, just as fast as she had come.

Smiling, Gibbs made his way to the bathroom, stripping as he went, thinking he liked the idea of spending the day in Abby's company since they were off this weekend. It actually brought a true smile to his face. Last night's sleep was the best he'd gotten in years.

Once he was in the shower, he had to concentrate on washing and the time limit in front of him. All the signals Abby was sending his way had started his blood racing. Letting the water flow over him, he finally thought about testing the waters with Abby. Usually when he let his thoughts drift this way, his brain would push the ideas far away. This time, however, his mind was conjuring up lots of different images of Abby in his bed every morning.

The whole reason he stayed on top of the covers last night was her wearing his shirt from the night before. It had him thinking that, like an animal, he liked having his scent on her. Of course, sometime in the middle of the night that had changed, and it felt so right to wake up with her in his arms. It felt as if she belonged there in his bed, his house, but most of all she had always fit in his life.

He smirked, knowing just what he was going to do with Abby, and she would have no idea. He just hoped that she was on the same wavelength. Teasing and wanting were two entirely different things, but this morning there was desire in her eyes. He was going to get right on top of the situation.

* * *

Abby had dug out travel mug and already had it filled by the time Gibbs made his way downstairs. She handed it to him, along with the keys to the car. They were on their way to Abby's place within minutes.

Gibbs did a double take when he pulled into Abby's driveway.

"Abby, it seems that my car is parked right on the street in front of your house." He turned to her with that stare.

Giggling, Abby got out of the car and walked towards the house. She could hear music playing and figured most everyone was up. The door was unlocked when Abby tried it. Walking in, she was surprised to find only Sam waiting.

"Hey Abby, I didn't think you would be here this early. Everyone has gone back to the club to set up for the public opening tonight." He was stretched out on the couch and his legs were still hanging off the end. An open phone book across his chest and her cordless was right next to it.

Abby smacked his legs so he'd move them and she could sit down.

"Sam, Gibbs noticed his car out front. Thanks for bringing it here, that was so sweet of you. Saves us a trip back to the club. So fill me in on what happened right after we left."

Gibbs took up residence in the chair next to the couch.

"By the time Alex made his way over to where you had been, you were long gone. He had us set up a buffet on the bar, and everyone tucked into the food right away. Girl, you sure know how to order the best takeout. When pressed Alex folded and told us about what happened yesterday, and how his curiosity got the better of him." Sam reached towards his knee, attempting to rub out the cramp that he was starting to get there.

Abby swatted his hands away and started rubbing it, and nodded for him to continue.

"Alex even ate some, and he followed me back here, thinking you were all curled up in your coffin. But lo and behold, you were not here. He says you owe him a night of piano playing while singing any song he desires, and I have a feeling that you're gonna be paying a pretty price at that. Or it will become an all out war again. After the last time you two started this, I'm begging you to just go and sing, play and make up." Sam grinned over to Gibbs. Then turned and gave Abby the puppy dog expression.

"Plus, my parents' plane will be landing in a few hours, and I was hoping to borrow your car to pick them up and get them to the hotel. Which reminds me, since I just got here two weeks ago I forgot to get them reservations, so we have to let our fingers do some walking and get them set up in a room." At that Abby grimaced.

"Sam, bring them back here. I'll fix up my room and they can stay here." Snatching the phone from his chest, she walked towards the kitchen while punching in some numbers.

"Hiya, Alex." She listened for a little while, nodding.

"Okay, okay, calm down! I'll play tonight on two conditions. One, I'm only doing the one set, from nine to eleven. And two, I need the gang back to my place. Sam's parents are flying in today, and we need to de-Goth the place for a few weeks. I'm gonna camp out on my couch, but I need the muscle power back here to get this done. Yeah, I know, Monday's coming up fast." She nodded, opening cupboards and writing down on a list.

"Yeah, bring the food with ya. I'll need to feed everyone once we're done. See, it worked out really well!" She giggled, a wicked smile on her face.

"Thanks, Alex. I'll see ya'll in a few." Gibbs's ears perked up at her Louisiana drawl. He knew that her it only came out when she was really upset or scared. Getting up and walking to the kitchen, he placed his hands on her shoulders, and she jumped and dropped the phone.

Looking up at Gibbs, she just wrapped her arms around him and enjoyed the feeling of comfort she was getting from him.

"What is going on Abs?" Gibbs whispered, his chin resting on her head. She shook her head and just snuggled in closer. Movement at the door brought his eyes up toward Sam, leaning against the door frame.

"Abby's donating her bone marrow on Monday. A few months ago I was diagnosed with non-Hodgkin's lymphoma. She was the best match, and is graciously doing this procedure for me. I'll be admitted to Bethesda Naval Hospital. Then I'll have some chemotherapy, radiation and then they will put in Abby's bone marrow. With her marrow in my bones, I know I'll be okay. One thing we learned a long time ago is that it's hard to say no to Abby, and I figure if I have a little of her running through me I'll live to be a hundred. Also I'll probably get cravings for Caf-Pow."

He walked over to where they were standing. "Abby, thanks for the offer of the use of your house, but I think it will be too tough on you. That couch is not comfortable, and there is no way I'm going to let you sleep there after the procedure." Abby swung around in Gibbs arms.

"Oh, don't you start with that. Everyone is coming over and I've got it all planned. It's an outpatient procedure for me - I'll be back to work the next day, so don't even go there. Sam, your parents are going to have a rough month, and they can't afford to pay for a hotel for that long. Yes, I know and you know that Alex will foot the bill, no matter what we say, but forget it. Can you see them really and truly being comfortable in a hotel room? Do you know how many hinky germs are in a room like that?" Grabbing a quick breath, she continued on. "As for the germs, you'll be in a room where they might not even be able to go in, and when they _are_ finally able to go in, all those gross icky germs will be playing a part in all of this. Sam, I just can't let you put them in a hotel! I refuse to all-." Sam placed a finger over Abby's lips. Pulling a tissue out of the box that was over on the counter he waved it in surrender.

"Okay, Abby girl, we'll go with what you want. Just do me a favor and don't take down everything in here while I'm gone. Ya know Mum and Dad know your style."

Grinning like the cat that ate the cream, she left Gibbs's arms and walked towards Sam, who hugged her tight.

Gibbs looked at the scene, and ideas were hitting him fast and furious. He could have Abby with him without having to make any excuses or tamper with the pipe in her bathroom. He smirked at Sam, whom he could tell had figured out some of the plan that Gibbs had going on in his mind.

Clearing his throat, Gibbs spoke up. "Abs, while you're doing all the cleaning, make sure you pack a bag for a month." Abby, not getting what Gibbs meant, looked at him with a curious expression on her face.

"Gibbs, it's an outpatient procedure. I don't have to stay over. It's Sam who has to stay for a month or more." She looked up at Sam and hugged him tighter. "Although I'm hoping for only a month, we will be here for you and your parents, should it be longer."

Sam started chuckling. "Abby, I think you're getting it wrong. I think there is an offer to stay with Gibbs while your parents stay here. That is, if I'm reading Sir Who Says Little, Yet Carries a Gun and Knows How to Use It right."

Gibbs chuckled at the expression on Abby's face while she looked up at Sam. Then she looked back to Gibbs, who nodded his head in confirmation of what Sam just said to her. Pulling out of Sam's embrace, she walked over to Gibbs and kissed his cheek.

"You are da bomb, Boss! I'll say yes if ya let me bring the coffin. That way I can sleep in there and you can sleep in the bed, and we both avoid the couch. Plus, it gets it out of the house for Sam's parents." Gibbs nodded his head in confirmation.

Doing a little dance of victory, she went to start packing up some clothes.

Gibbs walked over to the doorway and yelled down the hall to Abby.

"Abs, I have a few errands to run. I'll be back later. Call DiNozzo and get them all to help you out today. Also tell McGee to sign out the van and we'll get you all packed up."

A muffled, "Okay, Gibbs! See ya soon!" answered him.

Sam walked over to Gibbs and held out his hand. "Thanks, Gibbs. That couch makes one awful makeshift bed. I'd hate to think of a sore Abby trying to sleep on that." Gibbs took his hand and shook it.

Sam started to walk down the hall to help Abby out, but Gibbs called out to him. Sam turned around, and…

_Whack!_ Gibbs' hand connected with the back of his head.

"One of my rules is no back talking or sassing. That's also for hot-wiring my car." Gibbs then turned and left.

Rubbing the back of his head, he walked into Abby's bedroom. "I don't think Gibbs likes me, Abby. He just smacked the back of my head."

Abby turned to Sam and burst out laughing. "Sam, that means you have just been inducted into the family! Now help me out, I'm not sure what to bring. I'll be there for a month! I almost wish I could just pack up the whole dresser and bring it along." Chuckling at the thought and the wisp of a dream that ran through her mind, Abby settled for opening a few suitcases, and they got down to packing.

Picking up a silvery lace spider web piece of lingerie that left little to the imagination, Sam grinned. "Abby, this is what you should bring. Bet you were thinking about a certain person when you bought it."

Abby blushed all the way down to her toes. "Sam, that's mean. But a hundred per cent correct. I am in love… lust… something… with my silver haired fox, and it will never be returned. Of course, for a few minutes this morning when we were being playful in bed and he was hovering over me, I thought he was going to kiss me, but it didn't happen." Abby sank onto the bed with a wistful expression on her face, drifting back to thoughts of this morning.

"Abby, he's a male, and I'm sure you affected him this morning. I think you have a month to test the waters, so to speak. Some of the outfits you wear make _me_ do double takes, and we're attracted to the same gender! You make me question it sometimes." Punching him on the arm, Abby got up and walked to the lingerie drawer, starting to dig through and coming up with a few other slips of lingerie that might just have Gibbs sitting up and taking notice. Sam walked over to the closet and started on the outfits. Or, more accurately, barely there clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: Thanks to all for your reviews. I'm glad you're all along for the ride. Hope this chapter pleases you. I noticed that there isn't much Abby/Gibbs being updated or posted right now, but I'm hoping you all get posting again also. Hugs to you all. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to Amy for the great beta job she's doing, taking time out of her busy schedule to work and post my next chapter. -claps for Amy-

* * *

There was a party atmosphere in Abby's house when Gibbs returned. He walked over to Tony, who was busy telling McGee how to fit the boxes into the van around the coffin.

McGee looked up, rolling his eyes at Tony, and with a sly grin on his face said, "Hi Boss. Is it true that you're letting Abby bring her coffin to your house?"

Tony sighed. "McLame, Probie. Ziva already tried to convince me Gibbs was behind me. Can you imagine Abby's coffin at his house? Come on, if she wanted to sleep in a coffin, all she'd have to do is go down in the basement and sleep in that shell of a boat. I know she's his favorite, but seriously, I don't think he's gonna allow her to take this to his house. Could you just see the looks on the neighbors' faces?" Tony shuddered at the thought.

_Smack!_

"Not that I have to clear anything with my neighbors, DiNozzo, but Abby is more than welcome to bring her coffin over to my house anytime. Who knows - she might convert me to sleeping in one myself." Tony rubbed his head, sending McGee a death glare.

"Oh, and McGee, it might be better if you opened the coffin and stored some boxes in there. You'd have a little more room in the van for more stuff." McGee smiled.

Gibbs smirked to himself and walked into the house, a plan forming in his head. Seeing Abby setting up a buffet table full of food, he walked over to her as she was trying to turn napkins and make them spread out in a fan manner.

"Here, Abs - like this." He leaned in close to her, one hand on her waist and the other taking the hand trying to make the napkin fan. Closing his hand over hers, he made her hand go into a fist, whispering in her ear in a very low, seductive manner. "You have to push down hard and turn at the same time, and it works very well." His hand tightened on her waist, and looking down Gibbs noticed that her nipples had hardened and that she had goose bumps all up and down her arms. He stayed that way for a few seconds longer than necessary. "Breathe, Abby," he whispered and then moved away. Just before he completely let go, he pulled her back to him so she was facing him, breathless and looking up at him with surprised eyes. "Run out to my car and bring in the ice I bought at the store around the corner," he said, as he slapped her lightly on the behind and sent her on her way.

Without even questioning him, Abby started for the door. Ziva, who was near the front door, decided to follow Abby out, wondering why she looked so flushed.

"Abby," Ziva called to her friend, who didn't seem to hear her.

"Abby!" she tried again. Still no response. Catching up, she tugged on Abby's hand to stop her.

Still in a zombie-like state, Abby turned to Ziva.

"Huh." Abby looked at her with a blank stare for a second before realizing who was there. "Oh, Ziva." Looking around for Gibbs' car, she finally spotted it. Turning away from Ziva, she headed towards the car with Ziva close on her heels.

Giggling, Abby reached the car and saw the ice in the back seat. Ziva looked on with some confusion, deciding to try again because she was worried.

"Abby, is everything okay? You seem as if you're Lost on Earth?" Abby stopped short at that.

"I think you mean Lost in Space, Ziva… and I'm okay. It's just Gibbs. He's so the man of my dreams." Abby said, and got that dreamy look on her face again.

"Man of my dreams? Abby. Explain," Ziva said in all seriousness.

"Ziva, you know that I like Gibbs, and have for years, and I know we talked about it awhile ago. The thing I haven't told you recently is that I have been having serious fantasies about his hands. Have you ever really watched his hands? They are amazing, so strong and sure. Have you ever watched him work on his boat? Talk about a fantasy come to life. When I had to stay at his place with the whole Mikel thing, I never told you that Gibbs found me drunk down in his basement and I was trying to sand his boat. He came up behind me and for a few seconds he showed me the right way to sand, and all I can say is… That night I was so drunk, but those few seconds have brought my fantasies to a whole new level." Abby sighed then continued on.

"Then just a few minutes ago, I was fixing the napkins on the buffet, and he came up behind me and he was showing me how to fan napkins, and his arms were around me again. Ziva, it just brought that fantasy back, ten times hotter than before, and I could have sworn he felt something too. Guess I'll have a whole month to figure out if I'm right. Let's go finish up the buffet and call the others to eat. The oven-warmed food should be ready," Abby said, and with a quick hug for the surprised Ziva she began making her way back to the kitchen.

Gibbs smirked to himself. Little did the girls know that he was in the bathroom upstairs and had been listening in on the conversation. He shook his head at his good fortune that Abby was as attracted to him as he was to her.

* * *

An hour later found Abby back in the kitchen, finishing with the clean-up. Thinking she was the only one left at her place, she turned up the music and began dancing around the kitchen, making it ready for when Sam's parents, Loretta and John, got in. Their plane was late - Sam had already called to let her know. She would be leaving in a few minutes to head on over to Gibbs' house because she wanted a say in where some of her stuff would go. She didn't want to overwhelm Gibbs with all her trinkets. Of course, one or two of her objects would overwhelm Gibbs' space. With a smirk on her face, she reached for a towel to wipe up the water near the sink.

"A penny for your thoughts," Gibbs said. Abby, who thought he had left, slid on the water at the base of the sink in shock. Gibbs was there in an instant and had her wrapped in a steadying embrace, a lot tighter than he needed, but seeing this as an advantage.

"Steady there, Abby." His fingers were fanned out on her back, and Abby couldn't get a thought in. Tilting her head, she looked up, and all she could focus on were his lips. She knew he was speaking to her, but all she could think about were those lips, so close to hers yet so far away. What she wouldn't give just to edge closer and press her lips to his. Gibbs was getting closer to her, and she felt a headiness rushing through her body, shocked to feel his fingers start to massage her back. Closing her eyes, she let his fingers work their magic, feeling him all the way from her head to her toes. Warmth spread all through her body.

"Come on, Abby, time to head to my place to get your stuff sorted." Abby's eyes sprang open at the sound of his voice, and nodding her head she reluctantly pulled away. Walking over to the counter, she wiped up the last bit of water and hung the towel up to dry, then went in search of her purse and car keys.

Finding the purse but coming up empty on the car keys, she looked to Gibbs.

"Guess I'll be hitching a ride. Must have packed my keys." Gibbs chuckled at this.

"I sent the car with DiNozzo - he was drooling at the thought of driving it." Abby's face paled, and she flipped open her phone, hitting the speed dial for Tony.

"Hey, Abby, this is such a sweet ride. You have got to-"

"_Tony!_ What are you doing answering the phone?! Two hands belong on that steering wheel, and no excuses. You drive my baby safely, and there had better not be a scratch on that vehicle. Don't forget that I can murder a person and not leave one scrap of evidence. Now hang up that phone! Both hands on that wheel, and no flirting_. I mean it_!" Abby said, and hung up on him before he could offer another word. As Gibbs looked on, she waited a few seconds before hitting a few numbers, then her speed dial again.

"DiNozzo…"

"_Tony!_ Damnit, stop answering the phone! Two hands on that wheel till you get to Gibbs' place!" She hung up again, walked to the door and motioned to Gibbs that she was ready to leave.

* * *

Sam pulled up in the driveway with his parents before Abby had a chance to lock the door. Abby gave a squeal of joy and rushed to the car.

Getting enveloped in a hug by Sam's parents was heaven to Abby - she hadn't seen them in so long.

"I have the house all ready for you. The fridge is stocked… I even made you a casserole you can warm up. I hope you're planning to come to the club tonight. I'll be playing the first set, and I'd love it if you were there… if you're not too tired from all that traveling. Also, there is a church you can attend in the morning, Loretta. It has a twelve o'clock mass just in case you need to sleep in. That's the one I usually attend. John, it's great to see you..." As Abby's attention focused on John, Loretta made her way over to Gibbs.

"Hi. Loretta Jeffries. You must be Abby's young man." Hearing a snort from Sam, she continued on. "I hope you're treating her right. A much better dresser than some of the others she has gone out with."

Abby looking over to see them talking, and decided to interrupt.

"Loretta, I see that you have met Gibbs. John, this is the famous Gibbs - the one I regale you with stories about when I call." John Jeffries walked over to Gibbs and extended his hand.

"John Jeffries, Special Agent Gibbs." Gibbs smiled and shook his hand.

"It's just Gibbs. Mrs. Jeffries, it's a pleasure to meet you, also." Loretta smiled.

"It's just Loretta and John. Gibbs." With a smile she turned towards Abby.

"Are you sure about this, Abby? We hate to put you out, and it's a long time for you to be out of your place. Sam says the couch is very tough to sleep on. That you had been so kind to let him sleep in your bed." Upon hearing this, Gibbs dropped the bags he was carrying into the house, shaken up upon finding out that there could possibly be a romance there.

Sam smirked at this, but decided that this was not the time for Gibbs to get the wrong message. What with them about to be occupying the same dwelling for the next month, things might progress nicely.

"Mom, Abby's couch is horrid. Plus the middle of the night chats we've had about our love for the current men or lack of men in our lives is priceless. We talk about the ones who got away. Abby has been not talking when she's awake about who she likes right now, but I have say, some silver fox is one lucky person, from the way she chatters about him in her sleep."

Blushing furiously, Abby punched Sam in the arm.

"Sam! Stop that right this instant. See if I ever share a bed with you again. You have just been banished to the couch." She looked at the bags in her hand and walked past Gibbs, with her eyes focused on her feet and the steps in front of her.

Gibbs smirked to himself and followed Abby inside. Loretta and John had noticed this reaction between the two of them, and looked towards Sam, who was nodding his head. A moment passed between the three of them, all agreeing to do whatever it took to make Abby happy.

* * *

Twenty minutes later found Abby and Gibbs on the way to his house. Loretta and John had agreed to come with Sam that night to the club.

On the drive over, Abby realized that she left the rest of the ice in her freezer.

"Gibbs, could we stop at the gas station down the road from your house? We left the ice in my freezer, and that way we can pick up some more beer and soda for the others, for all the work they are doing," Abby said as she looked over to Gibbs.

"Okay, but no Caf-Pow for you. You're already hyper enough." Abby stuck out her tongue at Gibbs.

"Abby, if you're not going to use that for what it's meant for, then you should keep it in your mouth," Gibbs said as he pulled into the gas station. Handing her some money, he told her to go and get the ice and what ever else she wanted while he put some gas in the car.

Coming out of the gas station with the bags and trying to open the locked car door, Abby sighed, setting the bags down and let her thoughts drift for awhile.

"Daydreaming about me, Abs?" Gibbs said, speaking close to her ear. Jerking to attention, Abby gave Gibbs a smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Special Agent Gibbs?" she said. Gibbs leaned so close to her that she was pinned against the car with Gibbs face getting closer and closer. Abby's eyes focused on Gibbs mouth, and she licked her lips. Gibbs growled.

"Now, Abby, what did I tell you about that tongue?" Abby raised her eyes to meet his.

"That if I wasn't going to use it for what it's meant for then to keep it in my mouth." Nodding his head, he leaned in even closer.

"Do you know what use I'm talking about, Abby?" Abby couldn't think of an answer, and shook her head 'no' even though she had a flash of a way she would like to use her tongue on his body.

Getting a little closer, he whispered in her ear, "Why, eating an ice cream cone, Abby." He pulled back and produced an ice cream cone in one hand and a Caf-Pow in the other one. Reaching for the ice cream, she smiled up at Gibbs.

"Oh, Gibbs, you tease! Do you know the best way to eat an ice cream cone?" He shook his head, and Abby leaned in. Very slowly kissing his lips, she couldn't resist swiping her tongue along his before pulling back.

"By warming your lips up first. Thought everyone knew that." Abby smirked as she started licking her ice cream. "Let's get going - I hope they are almost done. I'd like to start getting ready for tonight before it gets too late and I have to rush." With a grin, she slid into the passenger seat and pulled the door shut behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours had passed and most of her belongings were stored in either the attic or the den. The coffin was the last to be moved in. Abby and Ziva stood at the landing and shared a laugh at the bantering of McGee and DiNozzo as they carried it up the stairs to the den. Abby had just noticed the pocket doors adjoining the den with the master bedroom, doors that when open would provide both rooms with a stunning view of the fireplace.

She knew that he enjoyed his den for reading and relaxation, which is why initially Abby was thinking that the attic would be the best place for the coffin, but once she saw the den with its dark woodwork, smooth lines, and dark green walls complimented with two oversized leather chairs and the fireplace she fell in love with it immediately, and didn't want to question Gibb's decision to put it there.

Lost in the similarities of the den and her coffin, she forgot that Ziva was even in the room until she felt her touch her shoulder in an attempt to get her attention. "You okay?" Ziva asked while raising one eyebrow and looking mysteriously around the room trying to decipher what planet Abby was orbiting.

"Yeah, I was just thinking of how perfect my coffin looks in here; almost like it was made for this room." Ziva looked closer at the coffin and its design, noticing that the wood that the coffin was made from and the wood around the room were eerily similar. Even the depth of the shine was comparable. Abby saw Ziva examining the two "wait till you see this" she remarked as she walked over and lifted up the lid revealing the dark green satin lining of her coffin in perfect color match to the walls surrounding them.

With a hesitant whisper "Ziva, it's almost…" she pauses for a breath. "Almost as if-…" she takes another breath not wanting to say the words out loud afraid that this would make her seem as if she was losing her marbles, or stones as Ziva would say.

Gibbs was silently observing the scene from the doorway "almost as if what Abs?" as he walked over to the coffin and began running his fingertips over the wood feelings its curvature and lines. Abby was trying to avoid verbalizing her thoughts, but somehow knew that Gibbs didn't need her too, and without a word he told her as much.

Ziva read the silence between Gibbs and Abby, and sensed Abby's readiness to escape the conversation, "I think what Abby was trying to say is that it's almost time for us to leave; she's needs to get her stuff together so we can head to the club. There's so much that needs to be done there, that we'll need to get ready there tonight" Ziva answered with a smirk that Gibbs didn't see.

Abby smiled softly at Ziva. "Ziva's right Gibbs, I have to get my stuff and get going. You know how it is. Well you don't know really, but there is a lot of preparation that needs to be done; a lot of crawling around under the instruments, making sure the light cues are all set, sound checks, and playlists, and because it's been a few months since we've performed together, we need to take some extra time to make sure that we are all in sync with each other. So Ziva is going to run me over there in a few minutes once I finish finding the clothes I'm going to wear tonight."

Abby finally pushed down her thoughts and brought out the façade of hyper Abby to cover up, even though they both knew that this conversation wasn't over. She dashed over to Gibbs wrapping her arms around him giving him a big hug, and when she pulled back she felt the need to ask just one more time "Gibbs, Are you really sure you want this right here? The attic was way cool and had lots of potential. Plus you know I'll be here for a month or more, I don't want to cramp your style. I mean with the… well you know what I mean. We share the firepla-." Gibbs pulled back to look her in the eyes to convey his thoughts; thoughts that could only be read through her eyes.

"The discussion about where you're going has been closed; don't make me smack you for insubordination." Abby smiled cheekily at Gibbs.

"Ohhh Gibbs, so kinky in the afternoon. Let's talk more later! She says in her best seductive tone.

"Oh which reminds me can I borrow one of your shirts tonight? I need it for the last scene." Abby was getting her stride back and Gibbs leaned closer to her ear to whisper "since your leaving with me tonight they'll be no running away Abs" and with a kiss to her cheek and a nod to Ziva, Gibbs headed downstairs.

"What was all that about Abby? As if I didn't already know." Ziva smiled one of her rare girl sharing secret smiles with Abby while they set about getting the items Abby needed for the club which was relatively unremarkable until Abby held up one of stage outfits for Ziva to see.

Ziva's eyes got huge and her mouth hung open "Gibbs is going to have major pains when he sees you in that Abby and I'm not just talking about his chest." Abby winked up at her "I sure hope so, cause all of this back and forth banter has me wound up pretty damn tight. You'll get to see some of the antics I got into during college. I'll admit, it's kinda hinky to be sharing this side with you all, nobody, not even Gibbs knows about all the stuff I did. AJ and I used to have such a blast with the gang before he died. Pulling all of this stuff out really brings back memories; I'm excited to finally be able to share it. Of course adding Gibb's shirt to the mix and being able to see his reaction when I unbutton it is going to be priceless!" Grinning, they head down the stairs to say goodbye to the others making sure they know when to be there.

Four hours later and the team has invaded the club. Since the club staff helped to move Abby, they figured that they would go early and see if there was anything they could do to help.

Ziva and McGee were found behind the bar double checking the stock and getting the garnishes ready for the glasses they would go in. Sam, Ducky and Jenny were talking with Britta making sure she had enough help with the wait staff. Of course Ducky was sharing a story of a short lived career while in school when he tried to wait tables but wasn't very good at it.

Tony was up on stage helping with the lighting. Dressed in her overalls, Abby was directing him as they made sure that the lights were marked for the cues. Her hair was pulled up in a single bun and she was fidgeting with a switch underneath the lighting board when Alex popped over and told her to finish getting ready for the evening, that he'd finish up with DiNozzo.

Dusting herself off she gave a quick glance around and smiled at how well her two families fit together, and with a sigh headed into the ladies dressing room. Looking over the dress that she was about to put on made her begin to fantasize about Gibbs and his hands for the millionth time this day. She's wearing a dark green satin dress which from the front was conservative with a tall neckline and long sleeves that made it look very prim, but the barely there back of the dress is what she loved about it; her entire back was exposed. Giggling to herself about possibly getting to dance with Gibbs and to feel his hands on her back made a fire start to burn in her. She was thankful that she had time to get cleaned up before the show, because the thought of his hands running all over her body had her quickly jumping in Alex's shower to cool down her heated flesh.

Gibbs was greeted by Alex when he walked into the club forty five minutes later. "Hello Gibbs. I hear Abby's stuff is all settled into your place" Alex said offering his hand for a shake. Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the thought as he extended his arm and shook his hand.

"Yes, we did, and thanks for the use of your staff, it was appreciated." Alex motioned to the corner,

"I've put you at the same table as last night. Figured you would like being in the corner of the room able to observe the happenings without being vulnerable to suprise attacks from behind. Timothy's book has portrayed you rather accurately I think. We've just got to get him to work on his names a little better."

On his way to the table Gibbs noticed the waitress just leaving and caught her attention causing her to return to him with a playful smile on her face.

"Britta isn't it?" Gibbs asked.

"Very good memory Agent Gibbs." He could swear the smile got even brighter.

"Just Gibbs and Thank you for the car last night."

"Anytime Gibbs, but tell me, you wouldn't happen to have any brothers that are still single would ya?" Britta giggled.

"Nope I'm one of a kind" he says with a slight blush. "Next time you pass this way would you be so kind as to bring me a bourbon." Gibbs asked.

"Two steps ahead of you. There's one waiting at the table, I just dropped it off. Abby already ordered it for you. Well, gotta keep moving, there are plenty of thirsty people here. Enjoy the show tonight Gibbs." With a nod she turned and disappeared into the crowd.

As soon as the opening band had finished their last song Alex walked up to the microphone and welcomed everyone. He introduced the band and Britta, who was going to be singing the first three songs. The lights dimmed and the crowd quieted down and enjoyed the music. When the final song had ended it was Tony who was on his feet clapping the loudest; his attraction to Britta obviously on display.

Alex appeared again. "As most of you know I have participated in many ventures, one of them being a production of Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, a broadway musical. If you've seen this musical then you know it has a gothic undertone which had someone I know driving me insane begging me to produce it. Day and night she would be singing different songs from the show wherever I went. There would be messages on my phone at work, and messages at home waiting for me. She even convinced a manager at a local grocery store to let her use the sound system to broadcast her message. She's got such a way with people that the energy she has tends to rub off on others; I wish I could bottle it. The song she is about to sing is what broke me and finally convinced me to invest in the production. It's haunting lyrics stay with me today as if I heard it for the first time yesterday. So with out further adieu I present Miss Abigail Scuito performing "Someone Like You." Alex walked off the stage as the lights went out and music began.

_I peer through windows,  
Watch life go by,  
Dream of tomorrow,  
And wonder "why"?_

The past is holding me,  
Keeping life at bay,  
I wander lost in yesterday,  
Wanting to fly -  
But scared to try.

The spotlight aimed directly at Abby illuminated making it seem as if she was the only one on stage. Abby didn't bat an eyelash as she stared directly into Gibb's eyes laying every emotion and the heartfelt word at his feet.

_But if someone like you  
Found someone like me,  
Then suddenly  
Nothing would ever be the same!_  
_If someone like you  
Found someone like me,  
Then suddenly  
Nothing would ever be the same!_

My heart would take wing,  
And I'd feel so alive -  
If someone like you  
Found me!

So many secrets  
I've longed to share!  
All I have needed  
Is someone there,

To help me see a world  
I've never seen before -  
A love to open every door,  
To set me free,  
So I can soar!

There'd be a new way to live,  
A new life to love,  
If someone like you  
Found me!

Oh, if someone like you  
Found someone like me,  
Then suddenly  
Nothing would ever be the same!

My heart would take wing,  
And I'd feel so alive -  
If someone like you

_Loved me...  
Loved me...  
Loved me!..._

As soon as the last note faded every patron was on their feet applauding in exuberance. Alex appeared back on stage "I bet you all can understand that once I heard this I just knew I had to invest in this show, and Abby thank you so much for singing it. Everyone it's time for some dancing. So boys give the folks something they can dance to."

Abby was making her way to there table and was stopped by everyone she passed with praise and applause. She let them know that she would be singing a little later again. Catching Gibbs eye she sent a 'help me' plea to him.

He knew that look, and made his way to her "Abby, I believe the first dance of the evening was mine." As he held out his arm to her. She nodded her response and with a smile to the couple she had been talking to she let Gibbs lead her out on the dance floor.

A song just ended by the time they made their way to the floor, and Gibbs was hoping for another slow one.

"She's always a woman to me" started playing. Gibbs pulled Abby into his arms and was surprised when his hand made direct contact with her flesh. With a lift of his eyebrow he slowly lowered his hand. Abby could see his eyes darken while his hand traveled further down her back; she felt her breath catch in her throat and the fire begin to burn inside. Recognizing the same, Gibbs felt himself aroused by her musings and decided to have some fun with it; he slowly allowed his fingers to travel up her exposed skin and back down again, making sure to plunge lower with each pass.Nearing the end of the song, Gibbs bore into her eyes and dipped her with his hand splayed low on her back tucking a few fingers under the seam of her dress.

"Gib-" Intentionally trying to tease her, he let his lips brush hers as he started to pull them both up. Watching the scene in front of them, the band started to play "Devil in Disguise" causing a flustered Abby to break out in giggles as she turned to them sarcastically.

He wrapped his arm around her "let's get a drink" as they leave the dance floor. They made their way to the bar where Sam had already poured a bourbon and an Abbytastic and was awaiting his tip. With a grin, they headed for the nearly abandoned table, occupied by only Ducky and Jenny, but before they had arrived, they witnessed Ducky leading Jenny to the dance floor as another slow song began to play.

Gibbs smiled at the thought of Ducky pursuing Jenny, and Abby misread the emotion pass across his face and started to turn away. Gibbs took hold of her hand, and as she tried to pull free he gave a gentle tug causing her body to be plastered against his side.

"I thought we agreed to have a drink Abby?" he said. Reaching the table he held out a chair for Abby and she hesitated a second before settling into it. He lifted up his drink to Abby, they touched glasses, and she downed her drink knowing that as soon as she set her glass down Britta would have another one ready for her.

"Five minutes Abby then we need to go change." Britta said as she walked away with a smile and a nod.

"Ready for what Abby?" Gibbs asked as he placed his hand on top of the one she had laying on the table.

"My last performance, and then I'm free to go." A look crossed Gibbs face with an emotion that Abby couldn't read. His hands started rubbing circles on the back of her hand causing her fire to yet again begin to flare. She crossed her legs and unsuccessfully tried to pull her hand away in an attempt to avoid his torture chamber, but Gibbs caught on and instead of releasing it, he lifted it up to his mouth, turned it over, and kissed her palm making sure that his tongue made contact as he lifted away. Abby was definitely becoming his victim until she noticed the innocent expression on his face and decided it was her turn.

She positioned herself so that nobody could see what she was about to do, reached for his hand, making sure that it made the slightest of contact with her breast as she brought it to her mouth. She knew she had him where she wanted him as his eyes displayed his desires when she brushed him against her. She brought his thumb to her bottom lip swiping it back and forth, teasing it with entrance. She slowly pushed it in gliding her tongue on its underside before seductively circling it while she slowly pulled it back and forth against her teeth as she puckered her lips to create suction. She stared directly into his eyes admiring the fruits of her labor and feeding off of his desire. She waited for him to lean in to her before she pulled back, gave him a quick kiss, and sauntered off throwing a cheeky grin over her shoulder.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you to all of you who have pm'd me and have asked where I have been. The encouraging words were great. Most of you know my boss lost his job and even though he'll never see this the chapter is for Bob who was in all honesty my Gibbs. He was always there.**

**Also this is for Amy, my beta who is moving and I know she's without a computer right now and to Dani who has graciously agreed to beta for me a few chapter while Amy is getting settled.. Actually knowing her I'll be getting quite a few chapters out. Thank you so very much.**

**Also the song Abby sings is the Linda Eder version you can check out the song on you tube. So you all might want to reread the chapter with the song playing in the background. Hope you all enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs stood ready to follow Abby especially after that cheeky grin, but was waylaid by Alex who had another drink in his hand for Gibbs.

"Sometimes I want to spank her, but I think she'd enjoy it too much." Alex says to Gibbs as he takes the seat Abby just vacated.

"If my hair wasn't grey when I had met her then I would say that she had given me most of it." Nodding his thanks, he picks up the glass and they clink them together before they sit back and enjoy watching the others having fun on the dance floor.

Britta met Abby back in her dressing room and had the outfit all laid out.

"Abs, you really are going to pay for that little act out there you just did." Giving her a grin she helped Abby slip out of the dress and into the corset before lacing it up the back.

"which is exactly what I am hoping for Bri, I know I'm playing with fire and this time I want to be completely consumed by it." Abby's eyes begin to glaze when her imagination takes over and pulls her into her memories. Shaking her head she reaches for the little swimsuit shorts that she wears with this particular corset and smiles as she looks in the mirror from a couple different directions.

"you are lucky that Alex stopped him from following you back here otherwise I don't think we'd be able to perform the final number out there, actually I have a feeling you'll be leaving right after the performance." Britta supplies the big wink and follows as Abby passes her through the doorway.

The lights start to dim on the dance floor and people make their way back to their seats.

The music starts to swell

"And now the six merry murderesses of Crookem County Jail in their rendition of the Cell Block Tango"

They each enter the floor and Gibbs's hand tightens on the drink he's holding.

The spotlight briefly flashes on them exposing their seductive outfits while they take their turns moving and dancing. He watches the very erotic girls sing and sway their bodies to the music, each one telling the assigned man occupying the chairs in front of them how they murdered them.

He cannot peel his eyes away from her, and now it's his imagination getting the better of him before he begins to formulate his plan. He leans forward and taps Alex on the arm getting his attention and causing Alex to lean closer and soon is shaking his head in agreement to with what Gibbs is saying. With a firm handshake between the both of them Gibbs stands up and makes his way to the door.

Abby's solo part of the song had her slowly unbuttoning Gibb's shirt in front of another man; it didn't go unnoticed. It sent Gibbs reeling. That was until he saw what was underneath, and before he started sending his thanks to what ever or whoever has led Abby to him. He'll let her know tonight just how much she means to him. As soon as her last note fades the audience is up on its feet clapping. Gibbs silently slips out the door.

Abby's heart is beating a mile a minute as the song comes to the end. When they all take their bows and the lights come back up she instantly looks to her table, and is surprised to see that it's empty. Her eyes scan the crowd as she's talking with others who are congratulating her on a wonderful performance.

"He left Sweetie. Just got up from the table and walked out. Did you not tell him how this last number was going to be?" Alex was right behind her.

She turned to him and he could see confusion in her face and a sense of sadness. With a sad heart she walks back to the stage to retrieve the shirt she had dropped and walked back to the dressing room. When she opens the door two arms embrace her from behind. She lets out a little yelp and is spun around to face Gibbs.

"I thought you left" Abby tries to pull away. He lets her back a little to get a good look into her eyes. He notices wetness and as she tilts her head away from his view he gently releases her to put one hand on the side of her face and lifts it gently up to look him in the eyes; wiping her tears away.

"Abs?" he questions her gently. With a shrug of her shoulders she pulls back from his embrace and turns towards her outfits to start bundling them up. Once her bag is packed she slips the shirt on that she had borrowed from Gibbs and as she was about to slide her jeans on Gibbs stops her.

"Stay as you are Abby, Were leaving out the back" without another word he picks up the duffel bag places a hand on her back and leads her from the room.

Passing a few of the other performers as they walk out the door they say their goodnights with a nod of the head.

Gibbs opens the backdoor and waits for Abby to precede him before he walks her to his conveniently relocated car. Alex tosses the keys to Gibbs and goes back inside the club with a smile and a nod toward Abby.

Holding the door open for Abby he gets her settled before opening the back door and tossing in the duffle bag.

Quietly they make their way back to Gibb's house. Abby's mind is racing in a million different directions. She's unsure of how to make the next move, a first for Abby as she is usually confident and able to just be herself, but at this moment she's feeling awkward, shy and confused about his reaction to the last song. He's playing his cards awfully close to his chest.

Gibbs on the other hand was having a hard time concentrating on the road. He kept looking over to Abby whom he could tell was drawing back into herself. He didn't want that, he wanted the bold, cheeky woman who did things to his hand that had him almost acting cave man like where he would just drag her out of there and home to his house and tie her to the bed and keep her there for weeks on end.

Flipping the turn signal on and pulling over to the side of the road made her turn to face him and he leaned in and kissed her lips briefly before pulling back and pushing a few strands of her hair back around her ear.

He continued by pushing his hand up into her hair and pulling her closer to his lips. He patiently hovers over her lips massaging her scalp. She leans in closer, and in an effort to hide her nervousness about kissing him, she wets her lips with her tongue gaining the courage to move in; his growl disrupts her agenda. She pulls back to look into his eyes.

Giggling "Gibbs did I just hear you growl?" His fingers tighten in her hair and it sends waves down to her very center. He pulls her closer to his lips "I warned you earlier about your tongue and the uses for it. Do I need to give you a reminder lecture-" Abby reaches over and kisses him softly and uses her tongue against his lips seeking entrance into his mouth. Opening his mouth slowly they start a tango all their own. Gibbs pulls back briefly, then gently kisses her again before shifting the car into gear and signaling his merger back onto the road.

Author's note: Thank you all for your patience. Also for your little nudges to full out kicks in the butt to get back to work on this piece. All Gabby lovers ROCK This World! Thanks.


End file.
